


saturn

by summerpassingby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, fuckin uhhhhh, macroverse, sorry i'm sexy and know in my heart that eddie would at the VERY LEAST not stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpassingby/pseuds/summerpassingby
Summary: nobody from derry ever really dies, do they? or: a wandering eddie, a sleeping richie, and a grumbling turtle make a happier ending.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	saturn

**Author's Note:**

> title + idea from 'saturn' by sleeping at last https://open.spotify.com/track/3tJjZMHLqhD8DaGgdBICnc?si=tksxUH6KToC3f9TEEoW4og :) if you would like to read and listen

There’s a hum in Derry, the ache of an earthquake never come to fruition.

Richie Tozier feels it beneath his eyelids as he sleeps.

Eddie Kaspbrak can’t quite feel it, but as it creaks through his ribcage he stirs.

He wakes in darkness.

No—not darkness. He can feel this, yes—darkness is emptiness, and where he wakes is full to bursting.

As he walks his compass of a heart, still sharp despite the dull pain beneath it, carries him. He knows who he will find here. Who he _needs_ to find.

Richie Tozier is still asleep. He is waiting without knowing it, dreaming of a distant voice telling him _Rich_ and hands, both far away and soft to the touch, reaching to him. He has wrung out his tears over and over today, until they have disappeared into the water of the quarry faster than he can conjure them. His body is exhausted, and so he sleeps on.

 _Sleep of the dead_ , Eddie would think, if he didn’t know better.

His hair is still damp at the roots. Eddie doesn’t dare touch it, but he moves closer.

As he does, the echoey third-floor room of the Derry Townhouse that Richie Tozier sleeps in brightens, then gives way to blackness.

Alone on his bed in the darkness, Richie Tozier tosses in his sleep. Eddie Kaspbrak would give everything to hold him in his arms.

_Haven’t you already?_

Before Eddie can answer, Richie Tozier opens his eyes.

“Eds?”

He sounds hoarse. It is the only part of this that Eddie will remember tomorrow.

“Richie.” Eddie’s eyes are filled with tears before he can understand why. _I have given everything for this_.

Richie’s own tears drip down his cheek and slip into the crook of his neck. He tilts his head up, and they rush faster.

“The stars,” Richie says. It’s all he can manage.

Eddie looks away from him for the first time. The stars, suddenly unimaginably bright above him, are the most beauty he has ever seen.

“No light pollution.” Richie’s mouth tugs up at the corners, then down again. “Like when we were kids, remember that?”

“On your roof.” The flood of memory that carries him under is the same dizzying rush as looking at the sky above.

Clambering out Richie’s window onto the roof of the porch just below had felt like creating the universe anew, to an Eddie who forever needed one to escape to.

One cloudless night during the Perseids they had nearly fallen asleep out there, wishing on shooting stars until they couldn’t hold their eyes open to find them. Eddie had thought, then, that the Milky Way stretching across constellations he couldn’t name was the closest to knowing the universe he would ever come.

Those constellations are an atom in the stars around them now and still, Eddie looks to Richie. Eddie is wrong. This is the most beauty he has ever seen.

“I think I’ll have to go soon,” Eddie whispers.

“Please don’t.” Richie’s voice breaks.

“Richie, I—” Eddie has done this before. It is all the more impossible now.

Before he can finish, the universe breaks.

Eddie Kaspbrak’s head splits open and a lightning strike cracks through him until he cannot feel, and then he opens his eyes. He is here again, at the centre of it all. Richie Tozier, every prayer he will ever have answered, is beside him still.

 **Something’s happening,** a not-quite-a-voice rumbles.

“No shit,” Richie groans. He looks about one more word away from throwing up.

**It’s you two.**

“Us?” A long-buried part of Eddie tells him: there is nothing to fear, and his voice is steady.

**You don’t belong here.**

“I don’t know where else to go,” Eddie says.

**Well, have you done it?**

“Done what?”

**Have you given everything?**

“Yes,” Eddie says, and realizes that it is true. _I have given everything I ever could for this, and I would do it again._

**Then go. You know the way.**

Eddie nods.

The shadow of a fin passes over him. Or is it a wing? Eddie is getting too tired to tell. He reaches for Richie.

 **Oh, and Eddie? Don’t worry too much. The universe will repair itself.** **It’s very good at that, you know.**

“Are we going together?” Richie still looks a little pale.

Eddie softens. “Yeah, Rich.”

The universe rushes on. This Eddie, who has nothing else to run from, steps back from it.

“How do we get back?”

Eddie pulls him close, and breathes: “Like this.”

Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak wake in each other’s arms. Unbeknownst to them, fast asleep for the first time in years, an earthquake has come and gone. Richie will snort when Bev tells him about it, tame magnitude for a man long-since transplanted to L.A., but Eddie will marvel at it. He will remember faintly that Richie had woken up as it happened, and said in his sleep-roughened voice: _Eds_.

But first, he will lie here a while longer, and marvel at a fact that will continue to amaze him long after he, too, moves to California: that he is here, with Richie Tozier held close.

It is all Eddie Kaspbrak has ever wanted, and more.

The rocks beneath the Derry Townhouse chuckle as they creak into place. **That’s better.**

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @astudyinsubtext! does anyone read reddie fics anymore? lol because i will keep writing them either way!


End file.
